


Keith's Birthday Smash

by sniffie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Author's Favorite, Blood Kink, Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Time writing Smut, Happy Birthday Keith, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Adam - Freeform, Not really sure, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), author legally can’t say dick, i think, sorry to flex guys, toes, uh, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniffie/pseuds/sniffie
Summary: Lance goes to apologize to Keith after not reminding everyone it was his birthdayWhat he finds isn't what he expectedBut he won't complain





	Keith's Birthday Smash

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so i wanted to do something special for keith's birthday and this came to life
> 
> i'm sorry if it's a little too nsfw for you guys. this is my first time writing smut so uh sorry ig
> 
> um thanks for 1000 reads??? what the fuck???

Lance walked in on Keith jerking off. He was going to apologize to Keith for not reminding everyone that it was Keith’s birthday but it seems that Keith didn’t mind.

 

He was jerking it reeeeaaaaal nicely, Lance noted. His pickle wasn’t as long as Lance’s but it was thicker. Lance didn’t get turned on by just his beef thermometer, no he got hard at seeing Keith’s asshole fluttering. He stood and angled his head to see Keith in all his glory. All the doors in the castle just opened automatically so Lance couldn’t hide behind the door and peek.

 

He didn’t mind though.

 

Keith was a sight. Moaning and panting while gripping his love maker. Lance took a step towards his bed after shutting the door. “Keith,” he started, “let me fuck you.”

 

Keith shot up and moaned at the thought. Keith was a virgin obviously so he had no experience whatsoever. The only knowledge of sex he had was when he would watch Shiro and Adam when they got too loud. He smiled at the memory. Keith was a sick fuck and he knew it.

 

Lance jumped on Keith and straddled his legs. Keith pulled them out from under Lance and pulled them up to his ears. “Fuck this Bussy, boy, fuck it,” he moaned.

 

Lance pulled out his 27 feet long leviathan and was about to ram into Keith but he was stopped. “Don’t hurt me,” Keith whispered. Lance understood and grabbed lube from the drawer beside the bed. He poured a generous amount on his hotdog and broke the bottle and shoved it in Keiths’ ass. Keith keened and rolled his hips down.

 

“Are you ready, baby?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist and screamed when Lance thrust inside. Keith wasn’t prepared at all but he couldn’t care less. The coppery smell of blood made Keith’s eyes roll back into his head. Lance took note and ripped off one of Keith’s nipples. The feeling almost made him cum.

 

“You gonna cum? You gonna cum for me, Keith?” Lance whispered huskily into Keith’s ear. Keith nodded and right before reaching his peak Lance bit off and ate Keith’s ear. The pain of his ass and nipple and now his ear made Keith scream. Before Lance could finish on Keith he was stopped again.

 

“Your toes. Please, Lance, I need them.” Lance bit back a groan and positioned himself for easy access. He shoved both legs into Keith’s ass and almost came from the heat. Keith arched beautifully and his little soldier was at full attention. Lance wriggled his toes and moved his legs hitting Keith’s prostate every time.

 

Keith came again and again until he was completely limp and covered in cum. His poor silent flute was flaccid and weeping pitifully. He raised his head only to see Lance still hard. He grinned wolfishly and pushed Lance down. He moved down Lance’s chest to come face-to-face with Lance’s massive Sir-thrust-a-lot. He gave small kitten licks that made Lance groan. Lance’s hands gripped Keith’s hair harshly but let up due to Keith biting down in surprise.

 

“Sorry, babe,” Lance breathed. Keith hummed in acknowledgment and took Lance’s cum gun in one go. Lance screamed and almost came right there. Keith knew this and dragged his teeth lightly while bobbing his head twice. He caught his teeth on Lance’s foreskin and bit it off. While Lance was cumming he ate it and came again.

 

They lay next to each other in bliss. Keith could still taste the tangy flavor of Lance’s foreskin and almost wished he had saved it in a box. But after looking at Lance’s loving expression he forced those thoughts down and smiled at Lance, taking his hand.

 

“Happy birthday, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment saying "eat his diarrhea" if you want a second chapter :)
> 
> edit: i've decided not to do a second chapter. this is too pure to be tainted by me mediocre writing


End file.
